


she came in with the storm

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Friendship, Pre-Femslash, Storms, Surprise Visits, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Somehow, Hotaru justknewChibiUsa needed a friend tonight.





	she came in with the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



The house practically shook from the intensity of the rain coming down, pelting the windows to the point where ChibiUsa was afraid they might break. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and she wished she hadn't insisted she would be okay staying by herself tonight. Given the choice between waiting out a storm alone and going to a boring museum with Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa, she'd have taken the museum. It was too late to change her mind, though, and the cats were all hiding from the noise under Usagi's bed.

_I wish I could fit under a bed,_ ChibiUsa thought, pulling the afghan tighter around herself. Even with her lamp, the room seemed darker than she was comfortable with, and the power seemed like it could go out any second. She wished she'd thought to check the batteries in her flashlight, or that she had extra.

Maybe if she tried to take a nap, the storm would pass while she slept. Of course, that all depended on her managing to get any sleep with all the noise.

A huge clap of thunder shook the house just then, followed by the doorbell. ChibiUsa froze. This was always the part in the scary movie where the killer tricked the person into letting them in! But then, the faint sound of a familiar voice followed a second ring.

"Hotaru!" ChibiUsa forgot about her fear and bolted down the stairs, opening the door to find Hotaru standing on the porch in an overly large rain slicker and holding her purple umbrella. She ushered her inside, scurrying to find a towel, a blanket, anything. "What are you _doing_ out in this storm?! You could get sick!" Hotaru shivered, her slicker falling in a heap at her feet as ChibiUsa pulled a blanket off the couch.

"It's okay," Hotaru murmured, sitting down and letting ChibiUsa wrap her in the blanket. "Haruka-papa drove me over."

"Oh, good." ChibiUsa sighed with relief. "Still, you're so cold! Let me get you some cocoa, or would you rather have tea?"

"Either's fine." Hotaru smiled, and ChibiUsa went to the kitchen to heat up some water. She came back moments later with two steaming mugs of cocoa, finding Hotaru more relaxed and leaning against a pillow. She sat down beside her friend and they sipped their drinks in a comforting silence barring the sounds of the storm raging outside.

"Did you ask Haruka to drive you over because you were worried? ChibiUsa asked after a few moments. Hotaru blushed, setting her mug down so she could drape the blanket over ChibiUsa.

"I did. I knew you'd be home alone tonight, and I know you hate storms," she said quietly. "I would have called first, but I didn't know if your phone was still working." ChibiUsa smiled ruefully, setting her own mug down and leaning against Hotaru.

"I almost called _you_ a few times, but I was afraid the phone would go out or electrocute me, or that _your_ phone wasn't working. Actually..." She blushed. "I was almost tempted to brave the storm to run to your house if things got worse."

"Then it's a good thing I came here when I did." Hotaru wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back, and ChibiUsa's blush deepened.

"Yeah, it sure is..." She nestled closer; Hotaru felt warmer now, but still slightly chilled, and this was a good way to warm someone up. "Thank you, Hotaru. And remind me to thank Haruka for driving you." Hotaru laid back against the couch, pulling ChibiUsa with her and the blanket more snugly around them.

"You came to find me any time I was lonely or afraid, I couldn't do any less for you," she said with a small yawn. ChibiUsa leaned her cheek against Hotaru's shoulder, sighing a little. Now that she wasn't scared anymore, she was a bit drowsy and Hotaru was warming up more and more. She felt Hotaru's arms encircle her, and then a shy brush of lips against her forehead.

The storm seemed quieter now.


End file.
